<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll look after you by Smellslikepowersorrybabyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597424">I’ll look after you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikepowersorrybabyx/pseuds/Smellslikepowersorrybabyx'>Smellslikepowersorrybabyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018), Killing Eve (TV 2018) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Domestic, EVE - Freeform, Eveiscaring, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, IceCream, Killing Eve - Freeform, Teeth, Villanelle, Villaneve, sick, villanelleisasoftbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikepowersorrybabyx/pseuds/Smellslikepowersorrybabyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff! Villanelle has been putting off getting her wisdom tooth pulled for months out of fear. Eve has finally convinced her. Villanelle is cute but bratty during recovery and eve has to learn how to be there for her. Villanelle then develops a fever and needs lots of love and cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll look after you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Villanelle this is ridiculous get out the car!’<br/>
‘No! Leave me alone.’</p><p>It had taken months to get to this point. Months of villanelle in agony refusing to get it sorted. Her wisdom teeth had started coming through 2 years before. They weren’t bothering her until her third one had come through. The others didn’t hurt, but this tooth had been not only aching but rubbing against her bottom gum for 5 months, gradually worsening. Eve had wondered why she hadn’t just gotten it pulled already. At first she thought it was just villanelle thinking it would go away on its own. Eve knew she believed all sorts of crap that she sees on the internet. She doesn’t like feeling weak either. Villanelle constantly mentions that she never gets sick. Slowly however, eve realised it was more than that. When she tried to call the dentist the first time villanelle freaked out on her. She had been confident two minutes before, saying she didn’t need to go as her teeth were healthy. She was only being her smug self and eve was getting sick of it. Then when she picked up her phone, villanelle burst out crying. They had been together a year now, and she knew villanelle was never good at showing how she feels. She’d never admit it, but villanelle was actually quite an emotional person. She always hid that from people behind a tough exterior. Usually when she got upset, she just gets a temper. Eve knows she’ll just get angry and storm off. She cries a lot when she’s angry. But only on her own. Eve was pretty sure that if anyone found this out they’d be dead within the hour. She wanted to be seen as strong. To her this would contradict that. She needed to be in control of that. Sometimes she won’t be able to stop herself before slamming the door but she’ll always leave the room. She sees it as a sign of weakness, villanelle doesn’t like feeling that way. This is why eve knows this is different, she’s not angry or upset that she has to go. She’s.. scared. Eve can see it in her eyes and then it clicks. She must be scared of the dentist. It all made sense in that moment. It didn’t make much sense though. She’s been through horrors how could she be scared of the dentist? She’s not scared of the doctors that was for sure. But there’s no denying it, she has never seen her look more terrified.

</p>
<p>Eve reaches over, attempting to put an arm around her. Villanelle pushed back instinctively. </p><p>‘Baby, come here’ </p><p>This time villanelle leans in, grasping onto her. Eve pushes a strand of blonde hair out of her face, stroking her forehead soothingly. </p><p>‘It’s ok to be scared of things’<br/>
‘I’m not scared’<br/>
‘Then why are you crying’</p><p>There was no response.</p><p>‘Why don’t you like them’<br/>
‘They hold you down and rip your teeth out, why would I like them’<br/>
‘So it’s a control thing’<br/>
‘I’m not referring to sex eve’<br/>
‘No, that’s not what I mean’<br/>
‘I don’t get it’<br/>
‘I meant you don’t like feeling out of control’<br/>
‘Oh’</p><p>Villanelle separation from her, looking down at her feet. She stood up and walked out, slumping onto the living room sofa. </p><p>But now, months later she had agreed. They had talked it through multiple times, eve had prepared her for exactly what they were going to do and they were here. They were in the car park to the dentist, so close to getting her inside. But villanelle was having none of it. She sat there frowning with her arms crossed. </p><p>‘Come on v, we’ve made it this far.’<br/>
‘Well now I don’t want to.’<br/>
‘It’s only going to get worse if you don’t sort it out!’<br/>
‘I don’t care.’<br/>
‘So what your just going to be in pain for the rest of your life?’</p><p>Villanelle stared forward, not making any attempt to move. She knew she had to do something eventually. But if she stalled long enough maybe the problem would just sort itself out. </p><p>‘Come on villanelle’</p><p>She had to do it eventually. </p><p>‘Fine’ </p><p>Villanelle shifted out the car searching around with her eyes. She makes a decision. It’s not what eve was hoping for. But it was to be expected. Villanelle attempts to make a run for it, but eves one step ahead of her. She grabs her by the arm and drags her back towards the building. Villanelle let’s out a dramatic groan. Trying to make it obvious to eve that she was not happy with the situation. </p><p>When they were in the door eve let go of her arm. Villanelle no longer kept up the dramatic entrance. It smelled like disinfectant. It made villanelle feel sick. She felt lightheaded as they walked up to the counter. Eve looked round at her realising that her expression had changed. Before she was just acting grumpy and her usual dramatic self, now she looked petrified. Villanelle wraps her fingers around eves hand as they collect the clipboard. They sat down and she began filling in the sheet. Eve squeezed her hand with a sympathetic look.</p><p>‘You ok?’</p><p>‘Yeah.’ </p><p>Letting out a deep breath, she shuffles back in her seat. </p><p> _ _ _ </p><p>‘Stevenson?’</p><p>Her code name. Since moving in with eve she’s had to change her name to the public. Before she wasn’t even part of society. Oxsana askandova was dead, and villanelle never really existed to others. This was the smartest way to stay low-key. Amy Stevenson, previously an exchange student from France who decided she loved it so much that she moved here. Then she married someone she met while on the exchange. Well.. that’s what they tell people anyway. </p><p>Her breath caught in her throat when she was called up. Villanelle lifted herself off the seat still grasping onto her girlfriends hand. She shoots her a look.</p><p>‘I don’t think I can go in with you’</p><p>‘What! You didn’t tell me that.’ Her voice is hoarse and panicky. Villanelle sounds like she’s about to cry. So unlike herself. </p><p>‘You’ll be fine just don’t look at what their doing’</p><p>‘I don’t wanna do it alone’</p><p>‘The dentists will be there, they’ll take good care of you.’ </p><p>There was some realisation that there wasn’t any getting out of this. Villanelle looks from eve to the dentist and holds her head up. She slowly released her hand and walked into the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter will be up soon. It will get fluffy I promise :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>